(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor packaging, in particular to the interconnection in the package.
(2) Description of Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor package, the connection to the semiconductor device is by wire bonding as shown FIG. 1. In this example, several light emitting diodes (LED) 10 are mounted on a substrate 14. At the corner 102 of each LED is a bonding pad as first electrode of the LED. Outside the corner is the light emitting area 106. The second electrode 104 of the LED is in the back of the LED and is not shown. The first electrode 102 of the LED 10 wire bonded for electrical connection. The wire-bonding process is very labor intensive. It is desirable to eliminate such a process in fabrication.